Our Lives As Siblings
by Spectre Omnitrix 5085
Summary: Some short stories containing Ben's adventures with his new family. This story is related to my other one, My Life with an Alien Brother, but doesn't follow the timeline. Read and enjoy.


* * *

* * *

**_Hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't updated My Life With An Alien Brother yet, but I figured I could really practice my writing skills while trying to put together a perfect chapter. So I came up with this! Our Lives As Siblings. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**Babysitter**

"Benjamin!" His blood froze. When his mom spoke in that tone it was never something good.

"Y-yes?" He stammered as he entered his mother's lab. She was hovering by the monitors, checking the various data and binary code flashing across the screen.

"I have important errands to run and I need you to do something for me." She turned towards him, her red goggles flashing white. Ben gulped. "What do you need me to do?"

Her cold unreadable demeanor suddenly changed to her happy bubbly one and she jerked a thumb behind her. Ben saw his sister lying on a metal table, wires connected to the top of her head. "I need you to watch over XJ-9 till I return. Once she finishes with the new battle data download, you have to make sure she downloads this new software. Got it?" Ben nodded, relieved that he wasn't about to be sent to the bottom of the sea for some rock like last time.

"Good, now I'll be off." As Ben took the disc and inspected it, she added with a grave tone. "please do not touch anything in the lab. I believe that is Tucker's job." Ben heard her murmur something about Tuck being too curious for someone his size.

Normally, he wouldn't have been so nervous around his adoptive mom. But a few days ago, he had made the mistake of accidentally destroying her highly advanced yet delicate telescope.

He shuddered, that night he had faced the wrath of Dr. Noreen Wakeman. She had lectured him for ten minutes straight. Then she forced him to rebuild the entire telescope piece by piece.

Anyway, he was forced out of his thoughts when he heard his sister moving. "Hey Ben." She yawned. "Mom told me to give you this." He gave her the disc.

"What's this?" She asked. Ben shrugged, "Some software update, I don't really know."

She put the disc into her mouth, and there was the sound of whirring and clicking, then her eyes showed a progress bar. 1% out of 100% data downloaded.

"Aw man, I thought this was going to be easy!" He muttered. He didn't like it, but he made himself comfortable as the progress bar slowly filled up.

* * *

The sound of a baby crying made him jump out of his skin.

Ben realized he must have dozed off, he rubbed his eyes and looked at what had to be one of the most peculiar scenes of his life.

Jenny Wakeman, his big sister, the protector of the world and high school teen, was _bawling_.

Sure he had seen her cry over the usual matter of her mother banning her from teenage activities. But this was not one of those times.

Jenny was curled up into a ball, crying and mumbling incoherent words. "Jenny?" Ben asked, and was surprised when she quieted down. He was even more surprised when she cocked her head to the side and looked at him, making sniffling sounds (even if she had no nose) and sucking her thumb.

"Uh, are you alright?" Ben slowly walked over to her, only for her to burst into tears again.

"Waah!" She wailed, and Ben cringed at the volume. He shook her. "What's wrong?" Ben found this made her cry even harder, and, with a sigh of exasperation he stopped. "Alright it's not funny anymore, you can stop now."

She didn't, and Ben was starting to get annoyed. "Jenny the jokes over, Haha, could you stop now?"

Ben was met with more wailing and tears.

"Jenny if you don't stop now, I swear I'll reveal your diary to Sheldon." He threatened. His angry tone made her stop, but now she was looking at him with a fearful look in her eyes, and she crawled , yes _crawled _back from him whimpering.

The Omnitrix-wielder was taken aback, and felt guilty for making her scared. "OK, I'm sorry, but seriously why are you acting like this?"

She tried to crawl away, but instead fell off of the operation table. Jenny started crying again.

Ben was about to slap his forehead, when he saw the CD case on the floor.

Written in bold letters were the words: **Baby OS 7.6**

The brunette looked at the letters, then at Jenny. "You've got to be kidding me." Ben went over to Jenny and looked at her. "Your a baby now?"

Figuring that he had no choice but to dial his mother and tell her what's wrong, he started for the stairs. But he stopped when he heard his sister whimper.

He glanced at her and his heart melted. She was looking at him with the most pathetic and cute look in the universe.

He groaned. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm your brother Ben." He gazed into her over sized pupils, and he thought he saw a spark of recognition. But instead, Jenny vomited oil onto him.

"Ugh, Jenny!" The oil had already throughly soaked him, and now he smelled like a motorcycle.

She giggled. He looked at her and laughed. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" He asked as he patted her head.

She cooed and accidentally slapped him in the face with one of her pigtails.

"Hoo boy, what have I got myself into now?"

* * *

Ben had found that Baby Jenny was almost as fun as the old one, if you don't count the barfing and wailing and constant need to drink oil every five minutes that is.

He had tried to call Ms. Wakeman many times, but he always ended up in her voicemail. He had left her some messages but she still didn't reply.

So that's why he was chasing after Jenny whom was attempting to crawl and explore the house further.

"Jenny please don't make this any harder than it should be." He whined as he pursued her, exhaustion taking over him. He had spent the last three hours cleaning oil from the floor, trying to entertain her (otherwise she would start crying) and trying desperately to make sure that she doesn't harm herself.

Finally, he just fell to the floor, covered in oil stains and let out a sigh. Jenny seemed down that her pursuer had given up. She crawled over to him and nudged him. He smiled tired.

She decided to lay next to him, making sounds with her mouth and playing with his shoe.

"Who knew, looking after a baby was so hard." He muttered. "Especially a robot one."

The tired eleven year old closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

When he awoke, he instantly knew something was wrong.

He saw no signs of Jenny anywhere, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized the front door was open.

Immediately he transformed into XLR8 and rushed outside. "JENNY!" He called.

He ran faster, dashing through traffic and finally he stopped to rest.

"Ms. XJ-9 please get down from there!"

XLR8 immediately rushed towards the source and gasped.

Jenny had somehow climbed onto the top of the bell tower at Tremorton High and was now on top of the roof, in a very dangerous spot; the edge.

Ben was even more stressed when he realized that most of Jenny's classmates and teachers were there, and he knew if she embarrassed herself here she would never be able to live it down.

His visor clicked back into place and he ran up the bell tower, scaling the wall with his friction control.

Just as he reached Jenny and grabbed her from falling, the Omnitrix timed out.

Now they were both stuck on the roof.

"Well, this just got a whole lot worse."

Ben glared at Jenny, whom seemed to be enjoying herself. "You are the most troublesome baby in the universe." She laughed in return.

* * *

Hours later, Ben finally got home. He had stayed up on the bell tower until the watch recharged. After which, he transformed into Fourarms and climbed down while carrying Jenny fireman style.

He closed the door and turned around-

-only to bump into Ms. Wakeman. "Mom!" He yelled, surprised. "And where were you?" She asked. A giggling noise caught her attention. She glanced behind Ben to find her daughter on the floor, chewing on her purse. "XJ-9! What are you doing?"

Jenny stared at her with unease, and crawled over to Ben, hugging his leg. The scientist raised an eyebrow, a look of exasperation on her face. "And what have you done this time?"

Ben grinned shyly. "It's a long story."

* * *

They were now in Ms. Wakeman's laboratory, trying to keep Jenny from moving so that her mother could delete the Baby OS from her system, but the teenager-turned-baby was making things difficult. "She won't let me go near her." Ms. Wakeman grumbled angrily. Her gaze then fixated on her adoptive son.

Ben knew what that meant. "Why do you think I'll be able to do it?" He questioned. "Well, judging from the way she looks at you, and from how she doesn't seem to like anyone else from coming close to her, I have a theory that _you_ are the only one who can do it." She handed him the new OS disc. "Fine." Ben walked over to her.

To be honest, the fact that he was the only one that she seemed to like was actually flattering, even if she _was _annoying. She cooed as he got closer. "Hey Jenny," He crouched so that he was at her level. "could you do me a favour and download this OS disc?"

She clapped her hands but didn't make any move to grab the disc.

Ben sighed. "You couldn't make this any easier could you?"

She poked him in the cheek, and promptly fell onto her back.

"Well, this is going to take some time." Ms. Wakeman stated.

Jenny squirmed, trying to get onto her hands and knees, but, even with the strength of a million and seventy men, she didn't know _how._

Ben helped her up, laughing. He made a motion of eating the disc, trying to get Jenny to understand. She seemed to have gotten it. He handed her the disc and she put it in her mouth. A whirring noise like last time, and the progress bar appeared on her eyes.

Ms. Wakeman sighed. "Now why did you even give her the Baby OS disc? That's supposed to be for XJ-1." "I don't know! I gave her the CD you gave me." He said.

He even showed her the case and Ms. Wakeman looked like a deer in headlights. "I, err, well would you look at that." She laughed nervously. Ben didn't seem to find it funny. "Are you telling me you gave me the wrong CD?!"

"Maybe."

Ben growled. Then before he could do anything else, he passed out. The day had been too tiring for him. Ms. Wakeman smiled as she looked at her son and daughter. Her son knocked out on the floor and her daughter on the lab table. She carried her son to the chair and set him down, before leaving for a cup of tea.

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes. Her system reboot had been completed. She went through her memory files, and was surprised when she found new ones, she certainly did not remember going outside during her system update.

She went through them and blushed.

"I can't believe this." She groaned. When she had finished going through her experiences as a baby, she glanced at Ben whom had started to awake.

"Jenny?" He asked. "It's me." Her brother seemed relieved. "So," She smirked. "I'm a troublesome adorable baby huh?"

Ben blushed. "Please don't continue." He said, remembering the embarrassing things he had done.

Jenny laughed as Ben ran away. Still she was glad he looked after her, even if he _did_ get his head stuck in the toilet because of her.

* * *

**_I know, this chapter is waaaaayyyy to sappy. But this plot bunny bunny won't leave my head._** **_Anyways see ya'll later._**


End file.
